


Don't cha

by buildyourhome



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, so much fluff i'm gonna vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourhome/pseuds/buildyourhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura sends an interesting video to Carmilla. It's not what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cha

The quietness of the room was broken by the sound of an alarm. Carmilla jolted awake and blindly tried to reach for her blaring phone, ultimately failing and dropping it on the floor. She grunted, now completely awake, and quickly retrieved it to turn the alarm off. She sighed in relief and looked at a still fast asleep Laura next to her. Her breathing was still slow and regular. Her golden hair was spread out all over the yellow pillow and her lips were slightly parted. Carmilla lightly grazed a hand over her hip and kissed her cheek. The girl mumbled something and sneaked an arm over the older girl's waist, pulling her closer. Carmilla chuckled and kissed Laura's neck.

"You're not making this any easier," Carmilla whispered and left a kiss on the girl's jaw. "I have to go to class, but it breakes my heart to leave you here." She left another kiss on her cheek.

"Fine" Laura pouted and let go of her girlfriend.

Carmilla caressed Laura's arm, "Can i have a kiss?" She asked.

Laura opened her eyes and leaned in connecting their lips. It was a slow and sleepy kiss, but it felt like home. Carmilla pulled away and tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Go back to sleep, you still have a few hours. I'll see you in the afternoon." Carmilla said and went to get up, just to be pulled back in for another kiss.

Laura disconnected their lips. "You can go now." She contently stated and closed her eyes again.

Carmilla shook her head in amusement and finally got up. She picked an outfit and closed the bathroom's door behind her. Thirty minutes later she stepped back in the room and saw Laura completely curled up in herself. She grabbed another blanket and fixed it over the duvet. The girl seemed to relax.

She took another minute to look at her girlfriend in complete awe.

That changed when she noticed that the girl was drooling all over the pillow. She giggled and pulled her phone out to take a picture. It was too cute of a scene to forget.

The brunette kissed Laura's forehead and silently left the dormroom.

 

\---

 

Early classes had always been destructive. Carmilla grabbed a coffee on her way to class hoping that it would wake her up.

Her first class of the day ended rather quickly. She was alfway through her second class when her phone buzzed.

 **(9:17 A.M.) Laura:** Don't cha?

**(9:17 A.M.) Laura: Video attached.**

Carmilla's mind went blank. The thumbnail showed Laura with a smirk plastered on her face. She was wearing one of Carmilla's flannels and was looking directly at the camera.

Carmilla read again the caption, her mouth already going dry at the thought of the content. She blocked the screen and tried to go back to listening to the professor.

Her leg was nervously jumping up and down when her phone buzzed again. She quickly grabbed and read the message.

 **(9:33 A.M.) Laura:** I'm going out with LaF and Perry later, I'll see you tonight babe.

She smiled at the pet name and wrote an answer.

 **(9:34 A.M.) Carmilla:** U can't just torture me like this. U owe me dinner.

 **(9:36 A.M.) Laura:** I'll bring u some chinese.

 

\---

 

A few hours later Carmilla was finally back in her room. She dropped her bag and layed on her bed. She had waited to be alone to see that video, and her hand shock a bit as her thumb hovered over the play button. She pressed play and Laura appeared on the screen. Her left hand was holding a balloon.

Carmilla knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

Laura sucked the air out of the balloon and looked at the camera. Then she opened her mouth and insufferable sounds started spilling out. She was singing "Don't cha" in a high pitched voice and it took Carmilla a second to get out of her state of confusion.

Her mouth fell open in shock.

Helium. Carmilla had suffered for half the day for this. Laura singing an annoying song with an even more annoing voice.

The video stopped and Carmilla stared at her phone incredulously. She wrote Laura a message.

 

 **(4:07 P.M.)** **Carmilla:** That was not fair of u. Entirely too cute but not fair.

 **(4:09 P.M.) Laura:** What do you mean? It was funny.

Carmilla snorted.

 **(4:10 P.M.)** **Carmilla:** Funny for u! I thought it was something more interesting ;)

 **(4:11 P.M.)** **Laura:** Ooh! I'm sorry :D I'll make it worth your while when i come back.

 **(4:11 P.M.)** **Carmilla:** U better.

Carmilla answered and grabbed the book on the nightstand. It was going to be a boring afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you don't post after midnight. I even slaughtered a word in the title.  
> Yeah i'm editing again because i meant in the summary. I'm just gonna go to bed, ya know.


End file.
